fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zrywając łańcuchy
Prolog Kilkaset lat minęło odkąd Turaga Dume odmówił The Shadowed One wybudowania bazy Mrocznych Łowców na Metru Nui. Następstwem tej decyzji był wybuch wojny, która pochłonęła wiele ofiar po obu stronach. Kiedy wydawało się, że konflikt zbliża się ku końcowi, Lariska, prawa ręka The Shadowed One, podczas próby przeciągnięcia Toa Powietrza Nidihkiego na stronę Łowców została przez niego zamordowana. The Shadowed One nie mógł puścić tego płazem, zaczął werbować nowych członków organizacji i przygotowywać się do zrównania z ziemią miasta legend. Metru Nui również wzywało na pomoc nowych Toa. Z czasem do konfliktu dołączyło się nawet Bractwo Makuta, które uznało, że gdy szeregi Mrocznych Łowców i obrońców Metru Nui będą dostatecznie przetrzebione, pozbycie się ich nie będzie stanowić wielkiego problemu. Wkrótce w wojnie zaczęły brać udział inne wyspy, które podobnie jak Makuta, liczyły na osłabienie Metru Nui i Odiny. '' ''Ostatecznie ''zwycięzcami wojny można było nazwać Metru Nui, które pomimo gniewu The Shadowed One zdołało przepędzić napastników, Odinę, Destral i Północny Kontynent, które poniosły najmniejsze straty.'' Niestety los nie był łaskawy dla Południowego Kontynentu, na którym nastąpiła wojna domowa, spowodowana przez skłócenie się bardzo wpływowej trójki osób: Toa Ognia Korda, Skakdi Wody Tordara i Vortixx Xieny, którzy planowali przejąć władzę nad całym kontynentem, w tym celu zebrali swoje własne armie. Jedynie w ich trzech wioskach życie można było nazwać ''godnym podczas gdy na reszcie kontynentu panowała bieda, a pomiędzy zwaśnioną trójka nawet po wojnie panował konflikt na tyle poważny, że nadal dochodziło do krwawych bitew.'' Rozdział I Błyskawica przecięła pochmurne niebo, rzucając przez krótką chwilę blask na osobnika w płaszczu, tak szarym jak chmury ponad nim. Stał na wzgórzu, samotny. Krople ulewnego deszczu spływały po jego odzieniu. Deszcz narastał z każdą chwilą, a wiatr robił się coraz bardziej porywisty. Większość osób w tej sytuacji porzuciłaby to miejsce i udała się na poszukiwanie jakiegoś schronienia, by przeczekać burzę. Jednak nie on, taka pogoda wyjątkowo mu odpowiadała. Cieszył się każdą kroplą, która spadała na ziemię i każdym grzmotem, który rozjaśniał niebo, tak po prostu. Spoglądał na panoramę miasta, rozpościerającego się na widnokręgu. Wysokie wieżowce zdawały się sięgać ku niebiosom, a niewidoczne stąd budynki były owocem ciężkiej pracy wielu architektów i budowniczych, wykonane z ogromną dbałością o najdrobniejsze detale, stanowiły prawdziwe dzieła sztuki, zapierające dech w piersi temu, kto miał z nimi styczność po raz pierwszy. Spędził tam parę ładnych lat. Co mógłby powiedzieć o tym miejscu? Czy dałby radę ująć w słowach jego piękno i chwałę? Cóż, gdyby ktoś zapytał go kiedyś o to miasto, miał już przygotowaną odpowiedź. To wstrętna dziura, pełna kanalii, złodziei, morderców, najgorszych przestępców oraz różnych, innych typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Bogata "Elita" zamieszkiwała wieżowce, których okazały rozmiar nie mógł konkurować z wielkością ich obłudy i licznymi grzechami, które mieli na sumieniu. Na co dzień opływali w luksusach i dobrobycie, wiedli w miarę beztroskie życie. W miarę, bo od czasu do czasu trzeba było kogoś otruć lub rozczłonkować, tak dla pewności, że pozostanie się na swojej pozycji. Niestety, jeśli ktoś do nich nie należał, nie miał zbyt kolorowego życia. Każdy dzień stanowił długą, żmudną walkę o przetrwanie, o dach nad głową i pożywienie. "Pokoju" w mieście pilnowały specjalne oddziały porządkowe, dbały głównie o bezpieczeństwo elity, jak również o to, by pozostali mieszkańcy znali swoje miejsce i pracowali na rzecz swoich "panów". Zacisnął pięści w gniewie, wyobrażał sobie te wszystkie potworne tortury, którymi pewnego dnia zostanie poddana "elita". Po chwili rozluźnił się, wziął głęboki wdech, a potem wydech. Spojrzał w niebo. Burza przeminęła, zaczęło się przejaśniać. - Czas się zbierać - pomyślał - jutro ciężki dzień. *** Gdzieś na południowym kontynencie, na odludziu, leżała pewna wioska. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym na tle innych, powojennych miejscowości. Była tak samo brudna, mała i zdezelowana. Ledwie kilkanaście lichych, drewnianych chatek, połączonych wydeptanymi w trawie ścieżkami i dodatkowe zabudowania, pełniące funkcję spichlerza oraz składu narzędzi. To wszystko otoczone wątpliwej jakości fortyfikacjami, które jednak wystarczały do ochrony przez dzikimi rahi. Normalna wioska - jak na standardy południowego kontynentu. Jednakże były to tylko pozory, które starali się utrzymać jej mieszkańcy. A stanowili oni całkiem ciekawe zbiorowisko... Tysiące lat temu, na długo przed wybuchem wojny wyspę Nynrah zamieszkiwała grupa Matoran Żelaza - niezwykle uzdolnionych konstruktorów. Ich talent był znany na cały świat, a wyroby niezwykle cenione. Kwestią czasu było, że ściągnie to na nich kłopoty. Kłopoty zwane Bractwem Makuta. Zaczęło się od zamówienia na różne machiny wojenne, zrealizowali je, bo w końcu taka praca. Jednak część Matoran przeraziła się członków Bractwa, sądzili, że z tego nie wyniknie nic dobrego. W związku z tym opuścili swą ojczyznę. Cóż, mieli rację. Ci, którzy zostali na Nynrah zostali wybici, po stworzeniu pancerzy Makuta, żeby nikomu nie wyjawili ich sekretów. Zdarza się. Uciekinierzy osiedlili się na Południowym Kontynencie, gdzie wiedli w miarę beztroskie życie. To co w mniemaniu obcych uchodziło za ich dom, było ledwie atrapą. Prawdziwa siedziba Fe-Matoran znajdowała się głęboko pod ziemią. Rozległe komnaty i sieć licznych, krętych korytarzy była ich nowym miejscem pracy, gdzie bez reszty mogli oddać się swojej pasji tworzenia. Poszczęściło im się, prawda? Cóż, nie do końca... Fedar, podpierając się ręką z trudem powstał z ziemi. Wydał z siebie cichy jęk i pomasował obolałe czoło. Świat naokoło jakby zamarł, wszystkie dźwięki zostały wytłumione, a jedyne co widział to bezkształtna mieszanina różnorakich barw. Po chwili usłyszał wysoki pisk, a rozmazane plamy zaczęły przybierać różne kształty. Wśród nich mógł wyodrębnić drzewa, drewniane chatki, gromadę osób poruszających się w pośpiechu na wszystkie strony. Tylko czemu wszystko było otoczone dziwną, czerwono-złotą aurą? Przez dłuższą chwilą nie mógł zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Nie pamiętał nawet, co doprowadziło do takowego stanu rzeczy. W końcu ktoś poklepał go po plecach, świat jakby gwałtownie przyśpieszył. Wszystko wróciło do normalności. O ile normalnością można nazwa hordę uzbrojonych po zęby wojowników, maszerujących na tle pożogi trawiącej budynki i okoliczny las, ścierających się z chmarą pająkowatych robotów, otwierających w ich kierunku salwę z miotaczy Rhotuka. Ta sama osoba, która poklepała Fedara po plecach pociągnęła go za rękę i zaprowadziła pod jeden z nielicznych, nienaruszonych budynków. W drodze, kątem oka zauważył ogromnych rozmiarów, idealnie okrągły krater w ziemi. Nie był ekspertem w tych sprawach, jednak zakładał, że najprawdopodobniej powstał za sprawą mocy żywiołu i pewnie prowadził aż do warsztatu. - To twoje - powiedział Dakir, po czym wręczył mu coś, co przypominało karabin maszynowy, po chwili sam wyjął zza pleców drugi, bardzo podobny. Fedar podniósł broń na wysokość oczu i dokładnie się jej przyjrzał, następnie bardzo ostrożnie wyjrzał za ścianę. Spostrzegł, że do pająków dołączyły inne, humanoidalne roboty oraz kilku jego towarzyszy, którzy uzbrojeni w broń palną ostrzeliwali licznych wrogów. Wśród nich znaleźli się Vortixx, Skakdi i Steltianie, to w sumie go nie dziwiło, słyszał różne niepochlebne opinie na temat tych gatunków. Jednak całkiem spora ilość Toa wprawiła go w niemałe osłupienie. W końcu zwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela, uradowany, że przez tę krótką chwilę nie trafił go żaden zbłąkany pocisk. - Co to ma być? - zapytał - Co to za jedni? Dakir prychnął pogardliwie, po czym zaczął mówić z narastającym oburzeniem w głosie: - Mnie się pytasz? Pracowałem tak jak zwykle nad robotami, gdy nagle ni stąd ni zowąd ściany i sufit zaczęły drżeć. Pomyślałem sobie, że to zwykłe trzęsienie ziemi i trzeba wiać, jednak w sekundę całkiem spora część naszego warsztatu po prostu odleciała! Potem oni się pojawili i zaczęli strzelać, więc włączyliśmy nasze zabawki i ruszyliśmy na powierzchnię. Jak możesz nic nie - nagle urwał - No tak, byłeś blisko tej eksplozji... faktycznie możesz być w szoku i nic nie pamiętać. - Eksplozji?! Dobra, nieważne, później mi opowiesz. Mamy jakiś plan działania? - Eee... zniszczyć ich, zanim oni zniszczą nas? - Może być. Vertin rozpaczliwie zamachnął się buzdyganem, odpędzając od siebie gromadę pająkopodobnych robotów. Powtórzył tę czynność kilkukrotnie, za każdym razem niepewnie stawiając krok lub dwa do tyłu. Niespodziewanie jedna z maszyn wyskoczyła z tłumu pozostałych tuż pod jego nogi. Vortixx nie tracąc zimnej krwi z całej siły zdzielił ją swym orężem. Broń przebiła się przez lekki pancerz i utkwiła w podłożu. Reszta robotów błyskawicznie do niej dopadła, część z nich owinęła się wokół narzędzia połową odnóży, podczas gdy drugą wbiły w ziemię, a cześć zaczęła się wspinać po buzdyganie. Zaskoczony Xiańczyk puścił broń, jednakże jeden z robotów zdążył wskoczyć mu na prawą rękę. Vertin szamocąc się z maszyną wycofał się o kilka metrów do tyłu. Zrozpaczony starał się zerwać z siebie robota, którego metalowe nóżki wzmocniły uchwyt na jego kończynie, powodując silny ból. W panice drugą ręką chwycił za pas po sztylet, którym zaczął dźgać napastnika. Ostrze z łatwością przebiło się przez pancerzyk, kilkukrotnie kalecząc samego Vortixx. Nie przejmował się tym, wiedział, że rany i tak szybko się zagoją, a gdyby tego nie zrobił, mógłby nie mieć już ręki. Próba oswobodzenia się tak pochłonęła jego uwagę, że przestał myśleć o całej hordzie pająków, które już zdążyły go otoczyć. Przełknął ślinę zdając sobie sprawę z beznadziejności sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Zamknął oczy, modląc się o szybką śmierć. Wtem poczuł jak ziemia pod jego stopami drży, upadł na plecy, jednocześnie otwierając oczy. Ku swojemu zadowoleniu spostrzegł, że roboty częściowe zagrzebane w ziemi, zostały również uwięzione w bryłach lodu. Z uśmiechem na ustach wstał na równe nogi. Jego wybawicielami okazał się duet Skakdi, jeden odziany na biało, a drugi na czarno. Oboje obrzucili go wzrokiem pełnym pogardy, nie oczekiwali żadnych podziękowań od Vortixx, toteż ponownie połączyli swe siły, powołując do istnienia gigantyczną, humanoidalną kreaturę z lodu i ziemi. Stwór ruszył przed siebie, wymachując olbrzymimi łapskami, zmiatając wszystko i wszystkich w swoim zasięgu. Przeciwko niemu stanęła grupka Exo-Toa. Odpalając salwę z miotaczy spowodowała wybuch, w wyniku którego fragmenty monstrum rozbryzgały się po najbliższej okolicy, opadając na pozostałych walczących. Sukces maszyn był jednak pozorny, gdyż w niespełna kilka sekund Skakdi odtworzyli swe dzieło. Tym razem jeszcze większe, rozmiarami dorównujące Tahtorakowi. Trzeba przyznać, że jak na swoje pokaźne gabaryty, żywiołowa kreatura poruszała się nadzwyczaj szybko. W jednej chwili rozerwała na strzępy pancerze Exo-Toa, a parę sekund później znalazła się w sercu jednej z wielu zażartych bitew, które miały teraz miejsce. Z jej ciała wyrosły setki lodowych szpikulców, które wystrzeliły, siejąc spore straty wśród wrogów. Ci natychmiast przeszli do kontrataku. Niezliczone kule z karabinów przeszyły ciało potwora, z czego tylko nieliczne przeszły na wylot, pozostałe utkwiły w jego wnętrzu. Matoranie zaczęli się wycofywać, liczyli na to, że nacierające roboty kupią im trochę czasu, by móc wymyślić jak uporać się z kłopotliwym delikwentem. Mylili się. Monstrum od niechcenia zgarnęło je na boki, torując sobie przejście. Wtedy ktoś odpalił serię z cordaka. Wybuchowe pociski oderwały kreaturze rękę i pozostawiły w jej ciele liczne ubytki. Ale i to zdało się na nic, gdyż potwór prawie natychmiastowo się zregenerował. Jednakże, widząc, że w taki sposób można go zatrzymać chociaż na chwilę, Fe-Matoranie zaczęli ciskać w niego granaty i ponownie ostrzeliwać z cordaków. Istota zaczęła się sypać, dosłownie. Bynajmniej nie za sprawą ostatniego ataku, powód był zupełnie inny. Korzystając z tego, że najeźdźcy woleli nie mieszać się do starcia, a całą swoją uwagę skupili na rozpaczliwej walce Duchów Nynrah, Dakir niepostrzeżenie zakradł się na ich tyły. Zlokalizował Skakdi, którzy kontrolowali stwora. Wziął głęboki oddech, ostrożnie wycelował i strzelił. Uśmiercił Czarnego, jego biały kompan pozbawiony wsparcia stracił kontrolę nad żywiołem. Ich twór rozpadł się na kawałki. Bakudan uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ukryty w zaroślach z rozbawieniem przyglądał się rzezi na polu bitwy. Szczęk mieczy, trzask łamanych kości, jęki rannych i konających. Do tego płomienie, które ogarnęły najbliższą okolicę, nieustanna wymiana ognia przynosząca kolejne ofiary oraz wszechobecny chaos, który z trudem mógł ogarnąć. To wszystko tworzyło wspaniały, niepowtarzalny spektakl. A on miał miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie. Pewnym krokiem opuścił swoją kryjówkę, po czym rozpostarł szeroko ręce i wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał przyznać, że widowisko było wyśmienite, długo nie mógł oderwać od niego swojej uwagi. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że wzięcie w nim udziału musi być jeszcze ciekawszym doświadczeniem. Więc czy pozostało mu coś innego, niż tylko spróbować i przekonać się, czy miał rację? Zaśmiał się donośnie i sięgnął do sakiewki przypiętej do pasa. Wyjął z niej niewielki, szkarłatny klejnot, wielkością dorównujący małemu palcowi. Kilkukrotnie obrócił go w dłoni, po czym podniósł na wysokość oczu. Wyrzeźbiony na nim wizerunek węża rozbłysł jasnym, oślepiającym światłem. Poczuł przypływ energii. Nonszalancki Vortixx z wolna przemierzający pobojowisko nie zwrócił na siebie niczyjej uwagi. W sumie nic dziwnego, każdy był pochłonięty swoją własną walką. W końcu kątem oka dostrzegł trzyosobową grupę Matoran, którzy wspólnymi siłami przenosili rannego towarzysza w bezpieczne miejsce, za nędzne pozostałości po jednym z budynków. Wyszczerzył zęby, pomyślał, że to świetna okazja, by zadziałać. Najzwyczajniej w świecie poczłapał w ich kierunku, widocznie nie zamierzał marnować czasu na skradanie się. Z resztą to i tak nie było mu potrzebne. Pomachał im, gdy był już pewien, że znalazł się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Matoranie byli lekko zmieszani, jednak biorąc pod uwagę panującą obecnie sytuację, mieli solidne podstawy, by sądzić, że to jakaś pułapka. Jeden z nich pociągnął za spust pistoletu. Pocisk wystrzelił, jednakże zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów od celu zawisł nieruchomo w powietrzu. Sekundę potem obrócił się w pył i rozwiał na wietrze. Matoranie zamarli ze zdziwienia. - Dobra! - krzyknął Vortixx - Teraz moja kolej! Bakudan przykucnął na jednym kolanie, po czym położył dłoń na ziemi. Z czubków jego palców wydobyły się dziesiątki czerwonych błyskawic, które pomknęły po ziemi w kierunku zdezorientowanej grupki Matoran. Ci instynktownie rozpierzchli się na wszystkie strony, pozostając zranionego towarzysza na pastwę wroga. Ku ich zdziwieniu... Cisza. Nie stało się absolutnie nic. Pioruny zniknęły tak nagle, jak się pojawiły. Matoranie wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Ten, który wystrzelił wcześniej, już przymierzał się do oddania kolejnego strzału. Raptownie, na ułamek sekundy podłoże pod ich stopami ponownie pokryło się piorunami. Matoranie nie zdążyli nawet zareagować. W następnej chwili potężna eksplozja rozniosła strzępki ich ciał na wiele metrów dookoła. Vortixx roześmiał się paskudnie gdy krwawa papka obryzgała jego pancerz. Jak nie trudno się domyślić, nie był on zwyczajnym Xiańczykiem. Przez większość swego życia pełnił funkcję królika doświadczalnego Bractwa Makuta. Na skutek licznych eksperymentów, które złamały go psychicznie i skrzywiły na umyśle, posiadł jedną, aczkolwiek niesamowicie interesującą zdolność. Gdy tylko zechciał, wszystko co dotknął mógł zamienić w bombę. Przymus dotknięcia celu był jego jedynym, niestety bardzo bolesnym ograniczeniem. Za sprawą kryształu, który z całych sił ściskał w swej lewej ręce mógł jednak powiększyć swój zasięg. Oprócz tego, posiadł też kilka innych, dodatkowych umiejętności. Nie bardzo obchodziło go, na jakiej zasadzie działał ten przedmiot. I tak liczyło się dla niego tylko jedno. Siać jak najwięcej zniszczenia. Maniakalny rechoty wypełnił powietrze, gdy raz po raz huk kolejnych wybuchów roznosił się po okolicy. Bakudan był w siódmym niebie. Nikt i nic nie było w stanie mu teraz zaszkodzić, a on dobrze o tym wiedział. Ani gromada robotów, których liczebność z każdą chwilą malała, ani pociski, które nie mogły go nawet dosięgnąć. A już na pewno nie ci żałośni, słabi Matoranie, wycofujący się na skraj lasu, by ratować swe nędzne życia. - Dobra robota - odezwał się barczysty Skakdi w czerwonym pancerzu, zastępca dowódcy najeźdźców. W sumie, po tym jak spore ostrze utkwiło w piersi szefa, to on przejął jego funkcję i sprawował faktyczną władzę. - Jeszcze tylko kilka eksplozji i możemy kończyć. Zakazianin poklepał po plecach Vortixx, ten momentalnie spochmurniał i popatrzył na dowódcę spode łba. Błyskawicznie obrócił się na pięcie i złapał za nadgarstek rękę, która chwila temu spoczywała na jego plecach. - Kończyć? - zapytał z wrogością w głosie - Tylko kilka eksplozji? Wiązka czerwonych błyskawic przebiegła po ręce zaskoczonego Skakdi. - Jak możesz kazać mi kończyć, gdy prawdziwe przedstawienie dopiero się zaczyna?! Bakudan szybkim kopniakiem posłał dowódcę pomiędzy kilku jego podwładnych. Ci już sięgnęli po broń, by rozprawić się ze zdrajcę. Żywy eksperyment Makuta tylko się uśmiechnął, wybuch zakaziańczyka wyeliminował wszystkich przeciwników. Serce Fedara biło jak szalone, z trudem łapał każdy kolejny oddech. Nerwowo rozejrzał się po okolicy, cały czas dygocząc. Zewsząd otaczały go potwornie zmasakrowane trupy skąpane we krwi, pośród których walały się resztki uzbrojenia i maszyn biorących udział w walce. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie się aktualnie znajduje, czy już opuścił wioskę, czy może po prostu nic z niej nie zostało. Wiedział tylko jedno. Chciał się wydostać z tego piekła. Jak najszybciej. Biegł przed siebie, zręcznie wymijając truchła leżące na jego drodze. Co jakiś czas do jego uszu docierał huk eksplozji. Zgubił broń, nie pamiętał nawet w jakich okolicznościach. Gdy uświadomił sobie własną bezbronność przyspieszył. Fe-Matoranin rozejrzał się chwilę po okolicy, rozpoznał ją. Zmierzał w kierunku starego, drewnianego mostu, który prowadził do rozległej puszczy. Liczył na to, że znajdzie schronienie w gęstwinach i nikt nie ruszy tam za nim. - Fedar! - usłyszał znajomy głos. Momentalnie zatrzymał się i obrócił w kierunku, z którego pochodził. Ujrzał Dakira, odetchnął z ulgą. Dobrze wiedzieć, że chociaż jemu nic się nie stało. - Dakir, co ty tu... z resztą nieważne! Chodź, musimy uciekać, oni zaraz mogą tu być! - Fedar nie zdołał wydobyć z siebie więcej słów, czuł ogień w płucach, musiał poświęcić chwilę, by w spokoju odetchnąć i wyrównać oddech - Uciekać? Fedar popatrzył na zdziwionego Dakira niczym na głupiutkie rahi. Jak mógł nie zrozumieć chyba najbardziej oczywistej rzeczy na świecie? - Tak, uciekać, idioto! Jeśli tu zostaniemy, zaraz zginiemy! - Ale... - podjął Dakir - tam walczą i giną nasi przyjaciele - wskazał kciukiem za siebie - chcesz ich zostawić na pastwę losu? Fedar zamarł na chwilę - Co... co ty pieprzysz? - Jak to co? Nasi przyjaciele walczą teraz o życie! A ty chcesz ich porzucić i ratować własną maskę! - Dziwi cię to?! - wybuchnął Fedar - Dziwi cię, że mam instynkt samozachowawczy?! Słuchaj, jest już pozamiatane. Dwóch Matoran nie zmieni w żaden sposób wyniku bitwy! Dociera to do ciebie? - Ale zawsze możemy pomóc uciec innym i uratować jakiś niedobitków! Lepiej jest umrzeć z godnością w walce, niż... Fedar mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. - Daruj sobie... takie czcze gadanie jest dobre dla Toa, którzy zgrywają chojraków, a potem kończą jako trupy. Pomijając fakt, że ci Toa też nas zaatakowali, pozwól, że cię oświecę. To co zamierzasz zrobić to głupota, po prostu... dociera to do ciebie? Dakir zacisnął pięści w gniewie, czuł swoją bezsilność. - Dociera... ale wolę już być głupcem, niż śmieciem, który zostawia swoich towarzyszy! Fe-Matoranin ponownie zamarł, nie miał siły się dalej kłócić. Poza tym stracił już wystarczająco dużo czasu. - Dobra... niech ci będzie. Jeśli chcesz, to giń w imię głupich ideałów, ja wolę jednak przeżyć. Obrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł w swoją stronę. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel odprowadził go przez chwilę wzrokiem, nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tylu latach znajomości tak się rozstają. Fedar biegł cały czas utrzymując równe tempo, czuł jak opuszczają go pozostałe siły, jednak groźba rychłej śmierci motywowała go wystarczająco, by nie zwalniać. Cel znalazł się już w zasięgu wzroku. Stary, drewniany most nad rzeką. Gdzieniegdzie spróchniały lub dziurawy, ale wciąż w ogólnie dobrym stanie. Na tyle dobrym, by wytrzymać ciężar drobnego Matoranina. Jakieś dziesięć metrów przed mostem poczuł lekkie drgania podłoża, stopniowo narastające. - Nie... Pod wpływem strachu o własne życie przyspieszył. Jego wzrok utkwił na jednej z desek mostu, toteż nie ujrzał za sobą, gdzieś w oddali gigantycznej, ognistej kuli. Ale usłyszał potężny huk. - ... nie... W końcu postawił jedną stopę na moście, potem następną. Nie miał już energii, by biec, poprzestał na truchcie. Odetchnął z ulgą. Przedwcześnie. Lekkie drgania przeobraziły się w trzęsienie ziemi, dźwięk, który dotarł do jego uszu nie zwiastował nic dobrego... -... cholera - zaklął Most zarwał się, Fe-Matoranin rozpaczliwie wymachiwał rękoma. W końcu wpadł z pluskiem do lodowatej wody rzeki. Skonfundowany dopiero po chwili wpadł na pomysł wypłynięcia na powierzchnię, akurat wtedy gdy drewniana belka uderzyła go w głowę. Stracił przytomność i odpłynął z nurtem rzeki. Rozdział II Fedar leżąc na niewygodnym, twardym łóżku przewrócił się na lewy bok, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Nieznośnie pulsujący ból rozsadzał jego głowę. Po krótkiej chwili rozbudził się na tyle, by być względnie świadomym. Otworzył oczy, po czym szybko zasłonił je dłońmi, by ochronić się przed ostrym światłem. Usłyszał szuranie krzesła po podłodze, które poprzedziło odgłos kroków. Przez palce spostrzegł idących ku niemu dwóch Vortixx, widocznie zwrócił na siebie ich uwagę swoim gwałtownym ruchem. Podpierając się ręką szybko zerwał się z łóżka i przysiadł na jego krawędzi , próbował wstać, jednak ból rozchodzący się po ciele, aż za skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał. - Ej, spokojnie - odezwał się Vortixx w czarnym pancerzu, nieznacznie wystawiając przed siebie ręce - chyba nie jesteś w dobrej formie, będzie lepiej jeśli się położysz, bo jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę. - To znaczy wy zrobicie mi krzywdę? - pomyślał Duch Nynrah, po czym przemówił - Co to za miejsce? Co ja tu robię? Vortixx spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni, po czym wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem. - Co was tak rozśmieszyło? - Cóż, sami mieliśmy cię o to zapytać - odpowiedział Vortixx odziany na czerwono, starając się powstrzymać śmiech - Znaczy, o to co tu robisz. My, no cóż, znaleźli cię przy rzece, mokrego i nieprzytomnego. Chyba miałeś niezły spływ. Jako, że dobrzy i pomocni z nas Vortixx ,zabraliśmy cię do naszego szefa, on powiedział, że mamy się tobą zająć, dopóki się nie obudzisz, a potem cię do niego zabrać. Fedar pomasował się po czole, wygląda na to, że po wpadnięciu do rzeki popłynął z jej nurtem i wyrzuciło go gdzieś na brzegu. Można powiedzieć, że miał szczęście. O ile szczęściem można nazwać zniszczenie domu przez bandę uzbrojonych najeźdźców. Matoranin rzucił okiem na pomieszczenie w którym się znajdował, była to drewniana chatka oświetlana kilkoma kamieniami świetlnymi, umieszczonymi w różnych miejscach, które świeciły bardzo mocnym, jasnym światłem. Poza jego łóżkiem przy wejściu, znajdowały się w niej trzy krzesła i nieduży stolik pod ścianą naprzeciwko. -No dobrze - odezwał się w końcu - mówiłeś coś o jakimś szefie, co to za jeden? Czego ode mnie chce? Czerwony uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Niebawem go poznasz, wtedy sam się dowiesz. To... dobra osoba, ale łatwo go zdenerwować. - Dlatego zwracaj się do niego z szacunkiem i staraj się go nie drażnić - rzucił drugi - A tak przy okazji, jak się nazywasz? - Fedar. - Ja nazywam się Kalak, a ten drugi to Veran. Miło poznać. - Wzajemnie... tak sądzę. Powiedzcie mi, długo tak leżałem? - Prawie dzień - przemówił Veran - powiedz mi, czujesz się na siłach, by wstać? Im szybciej spotkasz się z szefem, tym lepiej. - Hm... chyba dam radę. Matoranin niemrawo podniósł się z łóżka, Vortixx otworzyli drzwi i kazali mu iść za sobą. Był wieczór. Prowadzili go przez obozowisko otoczone prowizorycznymi, drewnianymi fortyfikacjami. W środku ogrodzenia znajdowały się liczne namioty i wyglądające na na całkiem solidne chatki. Gdzieniegdzie w blasku ogniska wygrzewali się członkowie wesołej kompanii stanowiąca zbieraninę przedstawicieli przeróżnych ras. Obozowicze zerkali na niego ukradkiem, szepcąc coś między sobą. Pokonując kilkanaście metrów znaleźli się przed największym, a zarazem wyglądającym na najsolidniejszy budynkiem. Kelak trzykrotnie zapukał do drzwi, w odpowiedzi ktoś w środku krzyknął niedbale "wejść". Vortixx i Matoranin tak też uczynili. W środku pomieszczenie było jeszcze większe, niż wydało się na zewnątrz. Za dnia wpadało do niego dużo blasku przez ogromne okna, które teraz były zasłonięte postrzępionymi firankami, a oświetlenie zapewniały lampy z kamieni świetlnych. Ściany były przyozdobione głowami i pazurami drapieżnych, leśnych Rahi, takich jak chociażby Muaka. W kącie pomieszczenia znajdował się spory kufer, przy półce z różnymi naczyniami, głównie miskami i kielichami. W centrum na czymś przypominający tron siedział barczysty Skakdi, który uśmiechnął się na widok gościa. - Witaj, malutki - przemówił - nazywam się Gohan. Skakdi podniósł się z siedzenia i uklęknął na kolanie, wystawiając rękę, by uścisnąć dłoń Matoraninia, dużo mniejszą od jego własnej. Sytuacja wyglądała nieco komicznie, jednak Vortixx zachowali powagę, dobrze znali swojego szefa i wiedzieli, że gdyby choćby zachichotali, to ponieśliby nieprzyjemne konsekwencje. Zakazianin powstał i gestem dłoni dał znak swoim sługusom, by odeszli. Bo zapewnieniu Duchowi Nynrah, że nie ma co do niego złych zamiarów przystąpili do rozmowy. Pierwsze co zrobił to zapytał Fedara skąd wziął się w rzecze. Matoranin przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy wymyślić jakąś historię o amnezji, czy coś w tym stylu, ale w końcu zdecydował się mówić prawdę. Powiedział, że trafił do niej uciekając przed wojownikami, którzy napadli jego wioskę. Jednak pominął opór jaki stawiali jego bracia oraz to jakiego jakiego żywiołu jest przedstawicielem. Był zdania, że jego rozmówca nie musi znać tych informacji. - Hmm, rozumiem. No cóż, przykro mi z powodu twojej wioski, ale Południowy Kontynent to nieprzyjazne miejsce, takie rzeczy zdarzają się tutaj całkiem często. Herszt bandy podrapał się po brodzie, odwrócił się od rozmówcy i szybkim krokiem podszedł do kufra, z którego wyjął starą, postrzępioną mapę. - Masz - powiedział wręczając ją do rąk Fedara Na mapę naniesione było jakieś miasto, w pobliżu lasu, którego część zamazano na czerwono. Skakdi wskazał tam palcem. - Jesteśmy tutaj - powiedział - to miasto to Servion, serce części Kontynentu pod panowaniem Korda, bardzo bogate miasto, przez które codziennie przewijają się setki kupców z wypchanymi mieszkami. - Aha. A mówisz mi to, bo...? - Bo mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Fedar przełknął ślinę, spojrzał w oczy Gohana. - Jaką? - wydukał niepewnie Skakdi popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, dostrzegając przerażenie w jego oczach, po czym roześmiał się. Dźwięk, który z siebie wydał nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych, skojarzył się Fe-Matoraninowi z katem, czerpiącym przyjemność z zadawaniu bólu ofierze. - Pewnie myślisz, że jestem jednym z tych złych, groźnych typów, którzy rządzą twardą rękę, nie tolerują sprzeciwu i gdy coś nie idzie po ich myśli korzystają z przemocy? Cóż, masz racje. Ale nie masz się czegoś obawiać. To propozycja pracy. - Pracy? - Tak, bo widzisz podobnie jak ty, ja i moi chłopcy straciliśmy dom. Początkowo było nas mniej, błąkaliśmy się po świecie, starając jakoś przeżyć, a nasza grupa powoli się powiększała o dodatkowych członków. Nie chwaląc się muszę powiedzieć, że gdyby nie ja, to pewnie część chłopców zeszłaby na złą drogę i została pospolitymi bandziorami. - Rozumiem, to kim w takim razie jesteście? I jak sądzę chcesz, żebym i ja był? - No cóż, mój mały przyjacielu. Jesteśmy uczciwymi złodziejami. Hę? I co robisz taką zdziwioną minę? Nie chce ci się wierzyć, że złodziej też może być uczciwy? - Skakdi ponownie uklęknął na kolanie i pochylił się lekko, by patrzeć prosto w oczy Matoranina - Kradniemy, by przeżyć, nie mamy innego wyboru. A nasze ofiary wcale nie są lepsze od tych, którzy zniszczyli nasze domy. Servion to jedno z najbogatszych, o ile i nie najbogatsze miasto na południowym kontynencie. Szkopuł tkwi w tym, że dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent tamtejszego majątku należy do bogatej elity i ich strażników, którzy gardzą takimi jak my, śmieciami. Pozostały procent należy do reszty społeczeństwa, które żyje w nędzy. Nie okradamy niewinnych, z resztą nasze potrzeby są skromne. Część z tego co zdobędziemy oddajemy innym, nieco bardziej potrzebującym. - Hm... skądś znam tę historię... - wyszeptał Matoranin - Hę? Co tam mówiłeś? - Em... ale dlaczego chcesz, żebym ci pomagał? I co się stanie jeśli odmówię? - Jesteś Matoranem, jedynym w naszym obozie. Jesteś mały, łatwo cię zgubić w tłumie i zmieścisz się w przejścia, w które inni nie wejdą. Przydałbyś nam się. A co do twojej ewentualnie odmowy... cóż, zginiesz. Ej, spokojnie! Nie zabiję cię. Żaden z chłopaków też. Sam mówiłeś, że straciłeś dom. Bez naszej pomocy nie będziesz miał się gdzie podziać i przeżyjesz góra trzy dni. No, chyba widzisz, że nie jesteśmy tymi złymi. To co, wchodzisz w to? Duch Nynrach ciężko westchnął. - No dobra... niech będzie. Nie widząc lepszego wyjścia Fedar przystał na propozycję Gohana. Z natury cichy i spokojny, potrzebował nieco czasu, by przyzwyczaić się do głośnej i awanturniczej zgrai. Początkowo odniósł wrażenie, że szybko pożałuje swojej decyzji. Zdecydowana większość jego nowych towarzyszy wyglądała na niebezpieczne osoby, od których w normalnych okolicznościach wolałby się trzymać z daleka. Ich zachowanie również budziło pewne wątpliwości. Zażarte kłótnie i burdy były na początku dziennym, przynajmniej trzy razy w ciągu doby słyszał jak ktoś komuś złorzeczył. O dziwo nigdy nie był świadkiem rękoczynów. Dopiero po pewnym czasie dostrzegł ich drugie oblicze. Byli całkiem przyjacielską, zżytą i świetnie współpracującą drużyną. Chociaż najpierw utrzymywał z nimi stosunkowo neutralne relacje - starał się nikomu nie wadzić, toteż inni tolerowali jego obecność w obozie - to po czasie, gdy "wykazał się" w pracy zyskał ich uznanie i zaczął spędzać trochę czasu w ich towarzystwie. Jedynak najwięcej czasu przebywał w obecności Kalaka i Verana, polubił ich najbardziej z całej grupy. To właśnie dwaj Vortixx nauczyli go jak poruszać się w miarę bezszelestnie oraz wyjawili mu kilka innych sztuczek przydatnych w złodziejskim fachu. Najczęściej to z nimi wyruszał na wypady do miasta, by kraść. Szło mu całkiem dobrze, rzadko dawał się przyłapać, a gdy do tego dochodziło szybko się ulatniał. Jego małe rozmiary okazały się być naprawdę przydatne. *** Servion było jednym z nielicznych miast na nadszarpniętym wojną kontynencie, o którym można było powiedzieć, że uchowało się w dobrym stanie. W sumie nic dziwnego, stanowiło swego rodzaju stolicę ziem należących do Korda i miejsce, w którym często przebywał. Z tego powodu było jego oczkiem w głowie. Toa Ognia od dawna marzył o metropolii, która swą wielkością przyćmiłaby Metru-Nui i stanowiłaby swoisty pomnik jego wpływów i potęgi. Cel ten w pewnym stopniu zrealizował. Wieżowce symbolizujące jego pychę sięgały ku niebiosom, a w nocy ich światło przyćmiewało gwiazdy. Blask dobrze widoczny na wiele kio przyciągał do siebie podróżnych, często gotowych zatracić się w tym, co metropolia miała do zaoferowania. A było tego wiele, praktycznie każdy mógł znaleźć tu coś dla siebie. Liczne kasyna, puby oraz inne lokale oferujące mniej lub bardziej wyszukane trunki, sklepy o szerokim asortymencie, w których można było znaleźć prawie wszystko, nawet towary z czarnego rynku. Rozległe parki, kuszące swą zielenią. Ponadto obiekty sportowe, stadiony, na których odbywały się mecze Kolhii lub wyścigi rahi, walki na pięści, oczywiście wszędzie regularnie obstawiano zakłady. Kord był zdania, że jeśli ma zapanować nad kontynentem sama armia nie wystarczy. Oczywiście miał ją, potężną. Tak samo jak Xiena i Tordar, jego rywale. Wiedział jednak, że to za mało. Potrzebował czegoś, czego oni nie mają. A było to poparcie. Poparcie ludności kontynentu, która mając przed sobą liczne przyjemności dobrowolnie odda się pod jego panowie, ograniczając przy tym zbrojne interwencje i straty w ludziach. Właśnie dlatego w jego mieście luksusy były na wyciągnięcie ręki. To znaczy, o ile ktoś miał pieniądze... Samozwańczy władca chciał pokazać się z dobrej strony, tworząc pozory, że jest kimś innym, niż w rzeczywistości. Reformator, ofiara wojny domowej, która nie mogła pozwolić na rozdarcie Południowego Kontynentu między dwoje głupców i cierpienie niewinnych, czym argumentował swój udział w wojnie. Jednak prawda była taka, że... cóż, mówiąc łagodnie był potworem. Okrutnym, zadufanym w sobie sadystą myślącym o innych jak o pionkach w jego grze. Każde życie stracone na wojnie domowej było "nieuniknionym poświęceniem", by zrealizować jego plany i zaspokoić ogromne ego. Obrzeża miasta stanowiły slumsy, którymi rządziły małe gangi i grupy przestępcze, wyłudzające haracz od nędzarzy, posyłanych do lepszych dzielnic miasta w roli żebraków. Jako, że kalecy wzbudzali większe współczucie, czasem dochodziło do okaleczeń, nazywanych "niefortunnymi zrządzeniami losu". W slumsach kwitła anarchia i przestępczość. Co na to mieszkańcy bogatej dzielnicy Servion? Nie wiedzieli, albo nie nie chcieli wiedzieć, co się tam dzieje. Strażnicy Korda zapewniali im bezpieczeństwo i pewność, że są na stałe odcięci od groźnego marginesu. Sam Toa Ognia miał tam swoich ludzi, którym od czasu do czasu posyłał pewne dary, by kupić ich lojalność. Widział ich głównie w roli pospolitego ruszenia, czytaj: mięsa armatniego. Chociaż od czasu do czasu znalazł się ktoś, kto zasłużył na mały "wypadek", a oni perfekcyjnie nadawali się do tego zadania. Na upartego mógł znaleźć dla nich inne zajęcie. Fedar nie był zachwycony na wieść o tym, że to właśnie stąd będzie musiał "pozyskiwać" to co niezbędne do przeżycia. Nienawidził tłumu i miejskiego zgiełku, czuł się tam uwięziony i przytłoczony jak rahi w klatce. Ale rozumiał, że nie miał wyboru. Dlatego nie narzekał, w każdym razie nie robił tego zbyt głośno. Rozdział III Słońce lekko wychyliło się sponad widnokręgu. Nastał kolejny dzień, a wraz z nim kolejna okazja, by wzbogacić się w dość przewrotny sposób. Fedar ciężko westchnął, kradł od tak długiego czasu, że stracił już rachubę. Początkowo był do tego niechętnie nastawiony, miewał wyrzuty sumienia, jednak z czasem, gdy na własne oczy przekonał się, że jego towarzysze faktycznie rozdają część łupów biednym wstąpiła w niego nowa energia. Cieszył się widząc uśmiech nędzarza ze slumsów, który dostał od niego worek owoców lub jakąś błyskotkę. Świadomość, że to co czyni nie jest do końca złe w pewien sposób motywowała go do dalszego działania. Jednak z czasem popadł w rutynę, wszystko robił automatycznie, wręcz odruchowo, dzień za dniem. Zaczęło go to nużyć. Ogarnęła go dziwna niemoc i rozdrażnienie. Nieważne ile nakradł, nie mógł zmienić sytuacji biedaków, którzy nadal musieli żyć w rynsztoku, podczas gdy elita dalej opływała w luksusach. Często zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę nie ma sposobu, by jakoś to zmienić? Brzdęk metalu rozlegający się za plecami Matoranina zwrócił jego uwagę. To Veran zmierzający w jego kierunku podrzucał mieszek - oczywiście kradziony - wypełniony cennymi monetami. - No, już świta - odezwał się, szeroko uśmiechając - czas do pracy. Duch Nynrah skinął głową, chwilę potem dołączył do nich Kalak. W trójkę wybrali się do Servion. By pracować. *** Złodziej biegł bez wytchnienia już kilkanaście minut, nogi zaczęły go boleć, dodatkowo czuł jakby ogień wypalał jego płuca. Uciekający Fedar musiał przyznać, że ich plan się trochę posypał. Chociaż początkowo nic na to nie wskazywało. Standardowo pokręcili się trochę po mieście, szukając jakiegoś interesującego łupu, nim ewentualnie podbiorą coś z targu. Przemierzając jedną z ulic miasta napotkali wóz ciągnięty przez Kikanalo wypełniony po brzegi najróżniejszymi precjozami. Wszyscy trzej jednocześnie pomyśleli to samo. To był ich dzisiejszy cel. Veran i Kalak na oczach woźnicy upozorowali brutalny napad z pobiciem. Kalak przekonująco cisnął swojego towarzysza na ziemię, wydzierając mu z rąk mieszek, po czym począł kopać skulonego Vortixx. Wydawało się, że trochę za bardzo mu się to podobało. Zaskoczony woźnica, a zarazem wzorowy obywatel wstał z wierzchowca, dobył drewnianej pałki i ruszył się rozprawić z wątpliwej jakości elementem społecznym. Zapewne jak każdy inny w mieście nie narażałby swojej skóry dla obcego, ale wyjątkowy wątły wygląd napastnika sprawił, że ten jeden raz mógł zrobić różnicę. Rozradowany Fe-Matoranin niezauważony przez niego dobrał się do cennego ładunku. I tu zaczął się problem. Kto by pomyślał, że to transport wojskowy? I wszystko co się na nim znajdowało, było własnością "najwspanialszego pana i władcy, Korda"? W mgnieniu oka ulicę wypełniła liczna straż, które wzięła się nie wiadomo skąd. Fedar rzucił się do ucieczki, jednak strażnicy byli bardzo uparci. Wystąpienie przeciw ich władcy było jedną z tych rzeczy, którą bardzo surowo karali. Nie zamierzali mu łatwo odpuścić. Ruch na ulicach był dzisiaj wyjątkowo duży. Nie miał dosyć miejsca, by wyminąć Matoranina niosącego amforę, który nagle ukazał się na jego drodze pośród wszechobecnego motłochu. Spróbował wykonać jakiś manewr, daremnie. Nieunikniona kolizja zaowocowała wytrąceniem glinianego naczynia, które rozbiło się z trzaskiem na ziemi. Większość lepkiego trunku zmieszała się z piaskiem i brudem, jedna część wina ochlapała jego nogi. Nie przejmując się tym biegł dalej. Przez chwilę spojrzał za siebie, po czym westchnął zrezygnowany. Pośród przechodniów dostrzegał postacie odziane w charakterystyczne pancerze, należące do straży miejskiej. Zastanawiał się, czy tak bardzo cenią swoją pracę i prawo, czy tylko przeznaczono dla nich jakieś specjalne kary, gdyby nie okazywali ślepej wierności swojemu wodzowi. W końcu opuścił tłum i skierowała się do prawie pustej ulicy. Nerwowo zerkał na wszystkie strony, wypatrując jakiejś przecznicy. Wpadł do ciasnej uliczki między dwoma budynkami, charakterystyczny chlupot docierał do jego uszu, gdy stąpał po kałuży. Na końcu drogi znajdowały się dwie drewniane skrzynie, tuż pod niewysoką ścianą. Był pewien, że dzięki nim da radę przedostać się na drugą stronę. Nogi bolały go coraz bardziej, najchętniej gdzieś by usiadł i odpoczął. Ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Jeszcze nie. Dopadł do pierwszej skrzyni i szybko się na nią wspiął, usłyszał jak goniące go osoby wchodzą w kałużę, byli za blisko. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Zmobilizował się i w kilka następnych sekund wdrapała się na ścianę. Kątem oka zauważył, że dzieli ich ledwie sześć bio. Zeskoczył, nie wiedziała jak, ale upadł w taki sposób, że niczego sobie nie połamał. Liczył na to, że zyska kilka cennych sekund. Przeliczył się. Ściana momentalnie obróciła się w pył. Moc żywiołu? Kanohi? Jakaś broń? Nieważne jak poradzili sobie z przeszkodą. Ważne, było to, że zabawa się skończyła. Złapali go. Przerażony Matoranin przełknął ślinę. A dzień zapowiadał się tak dobrze... *** Rytmiczny tętent kopyt pociągowego rahi co chwila docierał do uszu Fedara. Matoranin przysiadł w kącie powozu, od czasu do czasu mimowolnie podskakując na skutek gwałtownych turbulencji wywołanych wyboistą drogą. Oprócz niego w środku znajdowała się skulona dwójka Matoran, którzy tak jak on zostali pasażerami w konwoju więziennym. Nie wiedział czy miał się śmiać, czy jednak płakać. Z tego co usłyszał z rozmowy strażników, którzy go pojmali, nie wyrządzono mu krzywdy tylko dlatego, że niebawem miał stać się główną atrakcją w publicznej egzekucji. Pięknie. Jego towarzyszami w niedoli była Ga-Matoranka imieniem Nis oraz Ta-Matoranin Atum. Wyglądali na mocno poturbowanych i wycieńczonych, żołnierze Korda widocznie nie byli dla nich tak łaskawi jak dla Fedara. Złodziej często nosił przy sobie kilka poukrywanych wytrychów, tak było i tym razem. Jednym z nich zdołał oswobodzić się z krępujących go łańcuchów, po czym rozkuł współwięźniów. - Dzięki - odezwał się Ta-Matoranin - powiedz mi, a masz może jakiś sposób, by nas stąd uwolnić? - Obawiam się, że nie. To wszystko, co mogę zrobić - odpowiedział - Rozumiem, to by było zbyt piękne... Duch Nynrach spuścił głowę i utkwił pusty wzrok w podłodze. Zastanawiał się czy jego przyjaciele zdołali uciec. Zamyślił się na chwilę. Przyjaciele? Dobre sobie, pewnie wraz ze wszystkimi w obozie za kilka o nim zapomną, ciesząc się, że to nie oni zostali złapani. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go gwałtowne uderzenie głową w ścianę, o którą się opierał. Powóz nagle się zatrzymał, a Rahi wydawały z siebie żałosny skowyt. Czyżby byli już na miejscu? Nagle środek transportu przewrócił się na bok przeciwny do tego, w którym znajdował się Fedar. Duch Nynrah zaliczył bardzo bolesny upadek, jednak szybko podniósł się na równe nogi. - Co... co to ma znaczyć? - odezwał się Po chwili dało się usłyszeć charakterystyczny szczęk metalu. Fe-Matoranin nie miał wątpliwości, że pochodził od dwóch mieczy, które się ze sobą zderzyły. Ewentualnie innej broni, w każdym razie ktoś na pewno walczył. W końcu usłyszał głośny jęk, zaraz po nim rozległo się pukanie do drzwi od powozu. Pukanie szybko przerodziło się w uderzanie, pod wpływem którego drzwi w końcu uległy i wyleciały z zawiasów. W wejściu pojawiła się postać Toa Ziemi z Pakari na twarzy. Nazywał się Tercar, był szpiegiem i sługą Zakonu Mata Nui na Południowym Kontynencie. Na polecenie owej organizacji utworzył ruch oporu, który skutecznie przeciwstawiał się ciemiężycielowi i skutecznie krzyżował jego plan. Tak jak teraz. - Nie stójcie tak, tylko wychodźcie stąd, szybko! Nie mamy dużo czasu. Więźniowie błyskawicznie zerwali się do biegu i opuścili uszkodzony powóz. Na zewnątrz spostrzegli, że znaleźli się w samym sercu zażartej bitwy. Jedna ze stron konfliktu zatrzymała konwój i starała się uwolnić więźniów, podczas gdy druga chciała im za wszelką cenę przeszkodzić. Uznali, że w tym przypadku nie wezmą żadnych jeńców. Wybawiciel zabrał Matoran w przydrożne krzaki i korzystając ze swojego żywiołu wytworzył wokół nich ziemne ogrodzenie, mające osłonić ich przed przypadkowymi atakami, które mogły ich dosięgnąć. Polecił im, by zostali w środku i czekali na jego powrót, po czym sam dołączył do walki. Wyskoczył z nienacka na tęgiego Skakdi z toporem, który spoczywał na jego plecach. W przeszłości już kilka razy stoczył z nim bój. Był to Bilg, wpływowa osoba w Servion, znanym handlarzem niewolników. Znajdował się w towarzystwie dwóch Steltian oraz ich więźniów. Toa Ziemi pochwycił miecz oburącz i zaszarżował, chciał zakończyć starcie nim jeszcze zdążyło się zacząć. Wiedział, że z racji na krótki dystans, który dzielił go od Bilga, oponent nie zdoła dobyć broni. Jednak żeby się obronić, wcale nie była mu potrzebna. Jego oczy rozbłysły jasnym, czerwonym blaskiem. Dwie laserowe wiązki pomknęły w kierunku szpiega, który w ostatniej chwili zasłonił się płazem miecza. W następstwie wytracił cały swój impet, po czym runął z łoskotem na ziemię. Opryszek przez ten czas zdążył uzbroić się w potężny, dwuręczny topór. Z dzikim okrzykiem na ustach rzucił się na przeciwnika, uderzając znad głowy. Tercar nawet nie łudził się, że zdoła zablokować ten atak. Przeturlał się na bok, jednak w ten sposób wpadł tylko z deszczu pod rynnę. Skierował się wprost pod grot włóczni steltianina, którą na szczęście zdołał odbić szybkim ruchem miecza. Strażnik ponownie przystąpił do ataku, starając się przebić leżącego. Toa odchylił głowę, oręż utkwił wbity w ziemię, w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą się znajdowała. Szybkim ruchem złapał za drzewce, aktywując Pakari wyszarpał broń z rąk właściciela i wykorzystał, by podciąć mu nogi. Watażka chciał przystąpić do dalszego natarcia, jednak przez nadlatującą włócznię został zmuszony do uniku. Sługa Zakonu powstał na równe nogi i odskoczył do tyłu, rozglądając się po polu bitwy. Oczekiwał ofensywy ze strony trzeciego zbójcy, jednak ten sterczał przy innych pojmanych Matoranach, pilnując, by żaden nie uciekł. Jak widać nie miał zamiaru mieszać się do starcia. Jeszcze nie. Rozbrojony Steltianin podniósł się z ziemi chwilę po nim i wyjął z pochwy długi sztylet o lekko zakrzywionym ostrzu. Wraz ze swoim szefem zataczał koła wokół oponenta, jednocześnie minimalnie się do niego zbliżając. W końcu pachołek naskoczył na przeciwnika i wyprowadził kilka szybkich cięć wymierzonych w tętnice oraz punkty witalne. Tercar zręcznie wymijał wszystkie z nich, przez co sztylet przecinał jedynie powietrze. W końcu zbir zdecydował się wyprowadzić pchnięcie, Toa odbił w bok schodząc mu z drogi. Gdy rywal nachyliwszy się do przodu znalazł się tuż obok niego, wojownik chwycił go za nadgarstek i wykorzystując Pakari zmiażdżył mu rękę. Wtem usłyszał za sobą maniakalny śmiech i towarzyszący mu świst, nie zwiastowało to niczego dobrego. Niewiele myśląc dał przed siebie susa, odwracając się w locie, miecz miał ciągle w pogotowiu. Spostrzegł jak topór Bilga bez żadnego oporu przelatuje przez żebra zaskoczonego Steltiana. Widocznie chciał wygrać walkę bez względu na to, czy ucierpią przy tym jego ludzie. W sumie pewnie miał ich na pęczki, jeden lub dwaj mniej nie robili mu różnicy. Stali chwilę w bezruchu, mierząc się wzrokiem, aż wreszcie oprych dobiegł do przeciwnika. Padł cios. Ich oręże skrzyżowały się. Obaj napierali na siebie ze wszystkich sił. Początkowo potężnie zbudowany Bilg górował nad rywalem, zmuszając go do cofania się. Gdy Toa aktywował Pakari wystarczyła krótka chwila, by przejął inicjatywę. Oczy Skakdi ponownie zaczęły emanować blaskiem, jednak nim wystrzeliły laserem Tercar odrzucił wysoko w górę swój miecz, wraz z toporem, o który zahaczył. Zdziwiony herszt minimalnie odleciał do tyłu, wystarczyło to, by promienie przeleciały wysoko ponad pierwotnym celem. Większość istot po użyciu laserowego wzroku staje się na chwilę ślepa. Nie inaczej było w przypadku Bilga, jednak tym razem ten stan miał się utrzymać znacznie dłużej. Prawa dłoń Toa Ziemi zacisnęła się na jego głowie, z kciukiem wbitym w oczodół. Rozpaczliwy krzyk wydobył się z ust Zakaziańczyka, który bezradnie machał rękami, starając się odrzucić adwersarza. Tercar ponownie użył Kanohi i wymierzył silny cios w podbródek, uprzednio zwalniając uścisk. Rzezimieszek przeleciał kilkanaście bio i wylądował niemalże pod stopami podwładnego. Wierzgając z bólu trzymał obie dłonie nad pustym oczodołem tamując intensywne krwawienie. Wypluł kilka zębów i wycharczał kilka niezrozumiałych obelg. W końcu przemówił do sługi: -Argh... na co do cholery czekasz!? Zarżnij gnoja! Steltianin skinął głową, jednak szef nie dostrzegł tego gestu, widocznie zajęty swoimi problemami. Łotr obrócił w dłoniach halabardę, powolnym krokiem zbliżając się do celu. Tercar cisnął w jego kierunku toporem Bilga. Przerażony wojownik padł na kolana, a nadlatująca śmierć prawie musnęła jego głowę. Atum odetchnął z ulgą opierając się plecami o ścianę stworzoną przez Toa Ziemi. Złapał się za głowę i przysiadł, starając się uporządkować myśli krążące w jego głowie. Ukradkiem rzucił okiem na pozostałych. Dygotali na całym ciele, zestresowani oczekiwaniem na powrót Toa Ziemi. Całą trójką byli przestraszeni i zmęczeni, ale też żywi - i co najważniejsze - bezpieczni. Chyba. Ta-Matoranin po chwili wahania zignorował polecenie wybawcy i opuścił schronienie. Wyjrzał zza, krzaków starając się za bardzo nie wychylać. Pierwsze co dostrzegł to Bilg rzucający się w spazmach bólu na ziemi i krzyczący coś w swoim ojczystym języku. Albo wrzeszczący coś bez sensu. Oprócz niego leżał tam bez ruchu pierwszy Steltian, podczas gdy drugi znajdował się w środku wymiany ciosów z Toa. Przeczucie mówiło Atumowi, że walkę zwycięży ten drugi. Wtem poczuł czyjąś rękę na swym ramieniu. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Minimalnie odchylił głowę, by ujrzeć Nis w towarzystwie Fe-Matoranina. - Ty... nie strasz mnie tak więcej - odezwał się z wyrzutami w głosie - P-przepraszam - wyjąkała - nie wyglądasz za dobrze, wszystko w porządku? - Nie, ale wydaje mi się, że najgorsze już za nami - Matoranin spojrzał na Ducha Nynrach - A tak właściwie, to jak masz na imię? Nie zdążyłem spytać... - Fedar - rzucił szybko - Ja jestem Atum, a moja przyjaciółka to Nis. - Dobra, skoro wymianę imion mamy już za sobą, to może pójdziemy gdzieś, gdzie jest... no nie wiem, bezpieczniej?- zapytała Matoranka - Dobrze, dobrze, tylko dajcie mi chwilę - wymamrotał Atum, po czym jeszcze raz wyjrzał zza krzaków, by przyjrzeć się polu bitwy. - Hę? Mogę wiedzieć co ty robisz? - zdziwił się Duch Nynrah - Jak to co? Ten Toa... on nas uratował i teraz tam walczy. Pewnie będzie chciał uwolnić pozostałych więźniów! - Szlachetnie. No i? - No i... a co jeśli on tam zginie? - Wiesz, tak zwykle kończą bohaterowie. To smutne, ale prawdziwe. Atum zignorował te słowa i ponownie spojrzał na walczącego wybawcę. - Eh, będziesz się gapił, czy może już stąd pójdziemy? - Chwila, tylko... o nie - zamarł Atum - Nie, nie, nie, nie! Matoranin niespodziewanie szybko powstał z ziemi i pognał do miejsca, z którego niedawno uciekł. Nis i Fedar wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ostrożnie wyjrzeli zza krzaków po czym prędko ruszyli za nim. Bilg klęczał w kałuży błota, wciąż trzymając się za ranę, drugą ręką starał się przetrzeć krew ze zdrowego oka. Powoli zaczynał coś widzieć. Na podstawie słuchu ocenił, że Toa nadal toczy walkę z jego sługusem. Ewentualnie z nudów uderza o siebie dwoma kawałkami metalu, bywają i tacy dziwacy. W końcu mógł rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Jego więźniowie gdzieś uciekli, a wszyscy sojusznicy byli zajęci swoimi walkami. Na dodatek nie szły im za dobrze. Nie było szans, że ktoś udzieli mu dodatkowego wsparcia. Zaklął pod nosem. Obrócił się w kierunku hałasu, Toa nadal walczył. I wygrywał. Zepchnął przeciwnika do defensywy, jego zwycięstwo było tylko kwestią czasu. Ale nie to było ważne. Toa był odwrócony do niego plecami. Więc myślał, że starego Bilga ma już z głowy? Niedoczekanie. Za pychę przyjdzie mu zapłacić najwyższą cenę. Skakdi sięgnął za pas po niewielki nożyk. Najchętniej godzinami napawałby się cierpieniami tamtego śmiecia, ale był za silny. Nie mógł ryzykować, musiał go błyskawicznie zabić. Wstał. Z trudem. Powoli poczłapał w kierunku domniemanej ofiary, starał się stąpać jak najciszej. Uśmiechnął się. Już niedługo... Nagle eksplozja bólu rozsadziła jego czaszkę. Nie hamując bólu i złości wrzasnął na całą okolicę. Czuł jakby ktoś zdzielił go kamieniem po głowie. Cóż, po prawdzie miał rację. Odwrócił się, dostrzegł nadlatujący szary obiekt. Chwilę potem obiekt uderzył go w szczękę i wybił kilka z nielicznych zębów, które mu pozostały. Trójka Matoran zachowując bezpieczny dystans obrzucała go kamieniami i innymi obiektami, które akurat znalazły się pod ręką. W ich oczach dostrzegł upór i determinację. Atum był dumny i honorowy. Gdy zobaczył, że Bilg podnosi się z ziemi nie mógł tak po prostu uciec i zostawić Toa, który ocalił jego życie. Podobnie było z Fedarem. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy uciekał jak tchórz tak wiele razy, że się sobą brzydził. Gdyby zrobił to teraz, już nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył. Prowizoryczne pociski nie były wystarczającą bronią, by pokonać Bilga. Matoranie dobrze o tym wiedzieli, ale nie to był ich cel. Chcieli skupić na sobie jego uwagę, by ocalić Toa Ziemi przed atakiem od tyłu. Udało im się, teraz musieli już tylko liczyć na Toa, że sługa Zakona dostatecznie szybko pokona Steltianina. Skakdi zaryczał niczym dziki zwierz i rzucił się na nich z całych sił ściskając nóż. Przysiągł sobie, że gdy z nimi skończy w ich oczach zostanie tylko strach i rozpacz. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się. Usłyszał tylko świst. Chwilę później jego ciało padło martwe na ziemię. Głowa kilka bio dalej. Tercar w samą porę uporał się z poprzednim przeciwnikiem. Stał chwilę w bezruchu wpatrując się w trójkę Matoran, a oni wpatrywali się w niego. Zaczęło padać, odgłosy bitwy powoli zaczęło ucichać. Pozostali sługusi Korda również zostali pokonani. - Heh, interesujący z was przypadek, wiecie? - odezwał się Toa Ziemi - Myślę, że będzie z was pożytek. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Wymiar Spustoszenia Kategoria:Twórczość Krętacza